


【咕哒加拉】浴室搞搞

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Requiem
Genre: Bleeding Effect, M/M, 是咕哒君！！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 新作fate requiem的加拉哈德（alter）剑阶光速上班和御主一起到异闻带战斗后的故事，有流血、伤口描写





	【咕哒加拉】浴室搞搞

藤丸立香和加拉哈德从异闻带回来了，两个人都弄得一身伤，奇美拉的爪子不仅把加拉哈德的盔甲抓坏了，甚至连在后面支援的御主也被袭击了。藤丸立香穿着御寒战斗服，深色的布料染了血贴在伤口上，好不难受。他拖拖拉拉地回到自己的房间里，踢掉那双军靴，一层一层地剥下身上的衣服，有些地方的血渍结了冰，强行扯下来把伤口又撕开了一点。他咬着牙，这种日子好歹也是经历了一两年的，他从储物柜里拿出双氧水给自己消毒，药水在深深浅浅的伤痕烧灼着，他疼得快要失去平衡倒在床上。  
“御主……”房间门被打开了，进来的人正是那位银白长发的少年骑士。藤丸从剧痛中回过神来，对着加拉哈德说：“抱歉，我马上就处理好了。浴室你可以用。”加拉哈德看着他，皱着眉，好一会儿没说话，当藤丸想穿上外套遮掩身上伤痕的时候被他制止了：“为什么要冲上来？”他的表情很不悦，“我不是说了，脆弱的人类，即使你是什么人类最后的御主也好，给我站在后面。”“我只是想给你治愈回复……”藤丸站起来走向他，企图安抚他的情绪。“英灵和人类不同。”加拉哈德说，“我受伤了可以很快恢复，你……”他眼睛垂下了，那双玻璃一样透亮澄明的金色眼睛，“你不过肉骨凡胎。”藤丸走到他背后悄悄环住他，意外地，加拉哈德没有躲避，只是像一只炸毛的小猫咪。“对不起，加拉哈德，我没有判断好形势。”他吻了吻加拉哈德的白发，平日柔顺的发丝经过艰苦的战斗沾上了灰尘和血的味道。“走开，你身上脏死了。”加拉哈德这么说，却是把藤丸拉到了浴室。加拉哈德把藤丸身上的衣服脱了，那团沾了血渍的布料被他嫌弃地丢在地上，他打开花洒，将一丝不挂的御主推到水里。藤丸脚下差点打滑，光着身子展现在自己的从者面前让他十分不好意思——虽然该看的都已经看过了。“我自己来就好了，加拉哈……”他拽着浴帘挡着自己的身体，细小的伤口在水流的洗刷下隐隐作痛。加拉哈德没有听他的，身上的战甲逐渐化成金色的粒子飞走，露出精瘦的裸体。他面无表情径直走入人造的雨中，拿起花洒将愣在原地的藤丸身上冲了个遍。“加拉哈德，你要干什么？”藤丸立香脸上泛起不自然的红晕，蓝色的眼睛和濡湿的黑发让他看起来像极了一直无辜的狗狗。“你身上都是泥和血。”加拉哈德这么说，手上也很尽责地为御主清洗着。“唔……你的伤……也不要紧吗？”藤丸问，得到的是否定的回答，加拉哈德指指身上，伤痕已经愈合，只剩一道道嫩粉色的疤痕。水滴滴在加拉哈德雪白的皮肤上，甚至比身为女性、与他有某种联系的玛修更加白皙，藤丸想起了灾难还未来临前自己在博物馆里见过的那些大理石的雕塑，罗马系的从者也说过只有大理石能把战士肉体的力量与细腻表现出来。现在这名少年，如同雕塑一般俊美的少年便站在面前。藤丸赶紧把这个念头甩掉，现在并不是谈论私情的时候。  
加拉哈德看见他分心了，眼睛往下一瞟，果不其然看见御主的性器已经充血半勃了。他冷笑，用水流重点照顾了那个位置，藤丸拿手去遮掩，被他抢先一步握住。那处的感觉异常地热，加拉哈德恶作剧地上下套弄了几下，说：“御主，难道战损了你这么有感觉吗？还是说……看着我就有了那种下流的想法？”藤丸想要辩驳，奈何脆弱的那处处于对方的掌控下，加拉哈德修长的五指裹着他的柱体，龟头顶端抵着他柔软的手心，一切都让他无法否认自己猥亵的行为。“加拉哈德……哈啊……”身下的快感让他忍不住开始挺胯，一手搂住加拉哈德的细腰不让他逃开，另一手则寻到了他垂下的阴茎，照着平时自慰的手法挑逗着。比起有凡人生活的藤丸立香，无欲无求的英灵加拉哈德很快败下阵来。藤丸咬着他的耳垂，说：“放弃了了追求圣杯纯洁理想的Alter骑士加拉哈德，这种事情上意外纯情呢……难道说自己没有自慰吗？”加拉哈德被他轻佻的语言惹得不悦，手上狠狠套弄了几下，“怎么可能，御主才是纯情处男吧？”他跪在大理石地板上，藤丸的阴茎刚好在他面前，他略带犹豫地含住了那处的前端，然后慢慢地吞进全部。藤丸被这突如其来的香艳场景惊到了，加拉哈德银白的长发服帖地贴在他的背上，末梢一直到挺翘浑圆的臀部，少年从不好言相向的唇正努力地吞吐他的性器，长长的睫毛颤抖着，细小的水珠像钻石一样折射着光。加拉哈德的嘴里并不像人类那样温热，舌头却很灵活，一下一下地吮吸着藤丸的肉棒，有时吞到紧致的喉头。藤丸一手按着从者的后脑勺，大开大合地操弄他的口腔，加拉哈德破破碎碎的呻吟让他更加兴奋。“我要、我要射了……加拉哈德……加拉、唔！”藤丸在加拉哈德嘴里射了，加拉哈德连忙把性器吐出，精液一股一股地射出，将他的嘴里、挺翘的鼻梁和纤长的睫毛上都射满了白色的浊液。他站起身，甩了甩跪得酸麻的小腿，嫌弃地将脸上的秽液冲洗掉。藤丸立香再次把他抱入怀中，吻了那张嘴，从他的唇舌里尝到了淫靡的性爱味道。加拉哈德的性器挺立着，夹在两人小腹之间磨蹭，藤丸一手将他双手扣在头上，一手顺着少年劲瘦的腰线往下，揉搓着浑圆的臀肉。  
“对御主作出此种行为的堕落骑士，想要受到什么惩罚呢？”


End file.
